Right Now (Na Na Na)
by yummy42
Summary: Brady has been down in the dump ever since Brakayla broke up. Will Boomer dragging him to his club to sing cheer him up? Or, will someone special change his mood? Songfic One-shot! Read and Review!


**_Hey Guys!_**

**_This song has been stuck in my head and thought it would be a nice brakayla song! _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy the songfic!_**

**_I don't own POK or Right Now ( Na Na Na) by Akon_**

* * *

**_Brady's POV: In The Boom Boom Club_**

_It've been three weeks since Mikayla and I have broken up, and it's the worst three weeks of my life! I never realized how bad the break up was until, Boomer had to literally drag me out of bed and shove food down my throat. I don't know how Mikayla is doing since I never see her anymore since the spilt. Seriously, she changed her guard shifts for night shifts and sleeps in during the day so, I can't ever see her. _

_Boomer dragged me to his club to sing, since he thinks singing will take my mind off of " her". Boomer started dragging me up to the stage and announced," Hey everyone, our homeboy Brady here, is going to sing to us!" The crowd started roaring with cheers. " Take it away Brady!" Boomer said into the microphone before handing it to me. _

_" Hey guys! This song is dedicated to a special friend of mine who recently went through heartbreak." I said into the mic. " I wish you were here Mikayla." I said to myself before the music started playing._

* * *

**_Brady Singing: _**

**_it's been so long (long, long)  
That I haven't seen your face  
I'm trying be strong (strong)  
But the strength I have is washing away (way)  
It won't be long (long)  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind_**

_I haven't seen Mikayla's like in forever, since the break up! I'm trying to stay strong, but the strength is just washing away little by little everyday. Hopefully it won't be too long til I get to hold Mikayla and tease and squeeze her. I would tell her what's on my mind everyday when we were still together._

**_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)_**

_I wanna make up right now for all the mistakes I've made that hurted her. I wish we never broke up in the first place, so neither of us would be feeling like this. We need to link up and be brakayla again. I really want to make up already, not sooner later, I mean right now._

**_Girl I know (know, know)  
Mistakes were made between us two  
And we show (show)  
Ourselves that night, even said some things weren't true.  
Why'd you go? (go)  
I haven't seen my girl since then (then)  
Why can't it be that way it was?  
Cause you were my homie, lover, and friend_**

_Mikayla, I know there were mistakes made between us. I mean, no relationship is perfect, right? I remember that tragic night when we broke up. We both knew the things we yelled at each other weren't true, yet we still took it the hard way and broke it off. Ever since then, I've never seen Mikayla. Why can't it just be like the way it was before? When we were a happy couple having fun with each other on dates and spending 24/7 together? Cause Mikayla, you were my homie, my lover, and my best friend, now it's none of those..._

**_I can't lie (I miss you much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)  
I can't lie (I miss you much)  
Watching everyday that goes by (I miss you much)  
'til I get you back I'm gonna try (yes, I miss you much)  
Cause you are the apple of my eye (girl, I miss you much, I miss you much)_**

_I'm not lying when I say I really miss Mikayla so much. Watching everyday slowly go by and all I ever think of is Mikayla. Although my attempts of getting Mikayla failed, I'm still going to keep on trying! Cause Mikayla is the apple to my eye...It's hard for me to believe a day actually goes by without Mikayla with me..._

**_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine with me)  
The one that'll ride with me (said, one that'll ride with me)  
I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)  
The one that'll ride with me (Oh, one that'll ride)  
Yeah!_**

_I want Mikayla to fly with me, besides from flying a plane with me, I want her to be with me again. I miss how Mikayla would lie to cover me and Boomer up from getting in trouble just like the good ol' days. Like that one time we joined the Riptides and she lied to her own father to keep us from going into the dungeon. I miss how Mikayla would ride with me. I miss how we would ride together while surfing, which she's better than me at...I wish she would dine with me and we could go out for our dates..._

**_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na) (make up) (Oh)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (live up, baby)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na) (make up) _**

_I wanna make up now and fix all the mistakes we've made to get by. I wished we never broke up, and be that happy couple everyone wanted to happen. We need to link up right now, I'm missing Mikayla that bad, that it's bad for my health!_

**_~ End Of Song~_**

* * *

**_Brady's POV: _**

_After I was done with the last note, I looked over the cheering crowd to see someone in the back holding up a poster saying: _I Love Brady!

_After realizing who it is, I immediately said into the microphone," Thanks for the great time everyone. I highly recommend taking a dip in the Mashed Potato Pit!" and hopped off the stage. I ran as fast as I could toward the person and hugged them while spinning them around in the air, making them drop the poster. As I put them back on the ground, I said as my voice muffled through their hair," I can't believe you're actually here Kayla." _

_" Well, King Boomer called me here for an emergency, now I know why. That was an amazing song Brady." Mikayla replied while having that warm smile of hers. I looked past her to see Boomer giving me a smirk and was mouthing," You're welcome". For once, I'm not the Love Doctor, Boomer was. _

_I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly and managed to say before being interrupted," So Mikayla, you uh wa-" _

_" Yes." Mikayla interrupted._

_" Yes, what?" I asked. _

_" Yes as in, I want to get back together." Mikayla said before attacking me with an embrace. _

_I gladly returned the hug and asked," How does a date feel?" _

_" That sounds great, when are we going?" Mikayla replied. _

_I said," How About..._

**_" Right Now"_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_Hope u enjoyed this songfic! _**

**_Anyways, even though my winter plans for the songfics kinda went down the drain...doesn't mean that I still don't want to reach 25 songfics by the new year! You guys can still send in song suggestions to me with the song and the singer and I'll take it in consideration! _**

**_I'll still do the songs I originally wanted to do along with the songs you suggested! _**

**_Send in questions/dares for Bra-kayla Luver4eva for Royal Strike!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
